Cloud
by The13thGirlWithoutASoul
Summary: He's never stopped looking, even after all of their friends have moved on and changed. Multi-chap, AU, magic-verse.


Title: Cloud

Rating: T

Summary: Five years after the Winx beat Baltor, some questions are left unanswered. AU, magical universe.

-A/N: Keep in mind the fact that some of the storylines and OC's (I can hear some writers faint at the word) will be used for some future stories, such as Kenneth-Stella and Riven-divorces-Musa.

* * *

"Hey, dude." Brandon says as he opens the door of the apartment in Magix. "I let myself in." which is obvious, but he needs something to say, because anyone who knows him always finds themselves at a loss for words when entering Timmy's abode.

He has always been always a tolerably neat person and the dwelling is tidy and upon first inspection fairly average. A few pictures of Tecna and his Red Fountain diplomas in Tactical Planning and Strategy and Computer Sciences grace the white walls. A dividing wall forks the path in the apartment towards either the white-and-gray kitchen or what would have been the living room had it not been turned into a computer room. A closed door is installed in front of the computer room, cutting it off from view. Continuing down the kitchen-bound path and passing through the food-prep area one is faced with a drab beige bedroom containing a bed and a table bare of all but an alarm clock.

At a glance it looks like the usual apartment of a twenty-four-year-old graduate. "Timmy?" Brandon calls. He works at a software design company in Magix but should be home by now. "Timster?"

"Here! I'm here! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was busy—worked all night at it but I know this is going to work this time. Want to see?" Timmy looks about the same as he always did—to say the same for everyone else, except for Sky (who got a stupid-looking haircut) and Riven (who got a tattoo).

"Um, no, that—that's okay, Timmy. Actually I came to tell you that Headmaster Avalon would like a word with you tomorrow at noonish."

"Is it about that recommendation I asked him to write? And by the way, how are you doing working with Codatorta?"

"I don't know. And it's been pretty okay so far. He doesn't treat me like a student anymore, so it's all good."

"Oh. You want coffee or..."

"Ah, no thanks, Timmiester. I just stopped by on my way home. I gotta see Roxy."

"I haven't seen her since the last time we met the girls, um—"  
"Two months ago." Brandon supplied.

"Yeah. How's she doing?"  
"Oh, she's fine. She's crashing with me while she works with Queen Nebula."  
"Um, great." Timmy lamely tried to keep up the flow of conversation. "See you...tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, man. Bye." Brandon grinned at him before letting himself out and walking down the hallway of the complex and into the elevator. When he reached the lobby we was met with Roxy, Musa, Flora, and Helia's concerned faces and Riven's unconcerned one.

"So...?" asked Roxy as they stepped out, slipping her arm around Brandon's shoulders. He sighed.

"Still not good. Same as usual. Why don't you visit him next time, Helia?"  
"I was going to in a few weeks anyway—when I'm back from the Domino Art Convention. Krystal mentioned that she'd like to see him too."

"Nice idea." Riven scoffed as he strode past Brandon, Roxy and Helia. Musa's hand was entangled with his. They were obviously back together. She waved as they left.

Flora smiled bravely. "I guess you're staying with Bloom and Sky for the convention?" Helia nodded. "See you guys later."

"Have a nice trip." Brandon said.

"Yeah...a nice trip." echoed Flora. "Winx Enchantix!" she took off in the direction of the bus stop. Roxy waved and slid into the passenger seat of Brandon's car.

"I'll never understand why you're so worried about him." Roxy said, pressing her lips to Brandon's cheek.

"We don't like to talk about it."

"I'd really like to know." argued Roxy softly.

"Why don't you ask Musa and Aisha this weekend?" asked Brandon. Roxy shrugged and nodded. It was her twentieth birthday and Princess Aisha and her fiancée Nabu had invited them all to stay at her palace for a weekend of swimming and parties but only Musa and Riven and Roxy and Brandon had been able to attend.

Brandon switched lanes and sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror. He didn't know how to explain to Roxy how Timmy was still searching the Omega Dimension for the fairy of technology who had been his girlfriend.

After all, she had been dead for five years.


End file.
